Who Do You See?
by Captain LeBubbles
Summary: So tell me, Kakashi-sensei, because I gotta know. Who do you see? Who do you see when you look at me? Do you see the father or the son? Do you see your teacher or your student? Or do you see me?


Who Do You See

**Who Do You See?**

**By: The Bubbles**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Kishimoto.**

**A/N: Naruto's PoV, by the way. I can't help thinking that Kakashi must see his old teacher when he looks at Naruto. Also that Kakashi and Shikamaru have both found themselves in the same boat, and Shikamaru was the one to make it to shore whereas Kakashi sank and drowned.**

**Snap- That is a horrible analogy. What are you talking about, anyway?**

**Bubbles- Hm? Oh, I mean that both of their teachers died, leaving an infant son fatherless. While Shikamaru vowed to protect Asuma's son, Naruto never met Kakashi until he became his teacher.**

**Snap- I think you're biased because you adore Shikamaru so much. Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe Kakashi **_**couldn't**_** be around Naruto because it hurt too much? Minato was a replacement father for him; Shikamaru still **_**had**_** his father.**

**Bubbles- I'm not having this debate out with you here. Otherwise the author's note will be longer than the story. Go away.**

**Snap- You should write longer stories then. (Disappears)**

**A/N.2- I found this on my computer from back during my Naruto phase. I decided to post it because you lot haven't heard from me in a while, unless you've been checking my profile regularly for mini status-updates. Anywho, we got the house and we begin moving **_**today**_**. Hoorah!**

**(o.o.o)**

Who do you see when you look at me? Do you see the father or the son? Do you see your teacher or your student?

I always knew I looked like him. I spent my life looking up at his face on the stone. He was my hero, I idolized him, I wanted to be just like him. How could I not have noticed? I knew I looked like him, and I took that as a matter of pride, but it was a matter of pride I kept to myself.

You walked me home one day, when we first became part of a team. I asked you what you thought of me, because I was desperate for you to like me, and you smiled and told me I reminded you of someone who was precious to you. Now that I look back, I have to wonder if you meant him.

I always saw him as a distant image. To be as great as him, that was my goal. I wanted people to respect me. I wanted them to acknowledge that I was as great as their great hero.

When I first found out you had been his student, I was ecstatic. You had been taught by the greatest Shinobi to come out of the Leaf Village, and now you were teaching me! I knew right then that it was a sign, a sign that I was destined for greatness. How could I not be, when I was being trained by the Fourth's best pupil? You even gave me a picture of him, because you said it would be a shame to idolize someone and not have any pictures of him.

I wanted to ask you that day if you thought we looked alike, but I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd say no… I was afraid you'd say yes. So I tucked away my question, and argued with Sasuke and fawned over Sakura, and I bragged that I would be greater than him someday, and I never asked you, and you never told me.

It must have been painful for you, to be assigned to teach me. Is that why you tried so hard to fail me? Or maybe it was because you wanted to ensure that I could be as great as my father. Did you see in me the potential to be great because I worked hard, or because my father was great?

I know you care about me. You're important to me, and I know that I am important to you. You were always good to me, and I was glad to have someone who didn't look at me and see only the fox inside me. But seeing only my father is just as bad, just as unfair.

I am Naruto Uzumaki. I am the son of the Fourth Hokage, I am the vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and I was the apprentice of a Legendary Sannin. But more than all of that, I am me.

So tell me, Kakashi-sensei, because I gotta know. Who do you see? Who do you see when you look at me? Do you see the father or the son? Do you see your teacher or your student? Or do you see me?

**(o.o.o)**

**A/N- Quite obviously, this takes place after they've finally gotten around to telling Naruto who his dad is. Since that could anytime from the next volume to the very last one, there is no specific point in the story that this takes place in. Also, I refuse to believe ****spoiler ahead**** that Jiraiya is actually dead. I will remain skeptical until such a time as a body is produced. Even then, it isn't a total guarantee. ****Ok, spoiler over****. This is an anime, after all, and an anime where many of the main character's traits are comparable to Goku's.**


End file.
